An electronic component may include one or more semiconductor devices in a package. The package includes internal electrical connections from the semiconductor device to a substrate or a leadframe which includes outer contacts. The outer contacts are used to mount the electronic component on a redistribution board, such as a printed circuit board. The package may include a housing which covers the semiconductor device and the internal electrical connections. The housing may include a plastic material, such as epoxy resin, and may be formed by a mold process, such as injection molding.
To date, transistors used in power electronic applications have typically been fabricated with silicon (Si) semiconductor materials. Common transistor devices for power applications include Si CoolMOS®, Si Power MOSFETs, and Si Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBTs). More recently, compound semiconductor devices such as silicon carbide (SiC) power devices and Group III-N semiconductor devices, such as gallium nitride (GaN) devices, have been considered. These devices are now emerging as attractive candidates to carry large currents, support high voltages and to provide very low on-resistance and fast switching times. The high voltages and fast switching times of such devices result in additional challenges for package development.